


Bed, Breakfast, and Black Magic

by Akashne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Finn in a pink frilly apron, I’m not planning any smut, Maz is gone but everybody else will be ok, Plaidam and proud, Sorry-not-sorry, The Writing Den, and my own work in a hotel, but there is Ben Solo, how do you tag, inspired by Good Witch, lakes are the best, maybe some cursing, oh my I’m not ready for this, possible CW: mentions of blood magic, so maybe a touch more, tags will be updated as we go, the plan is for polyamorous romance with a touch of magic, there will be no Hux/Ben in this fic, this is going to be mostly PG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashne/pseuds/Akashne
Summary: After the death of her adoptive grandmother, Rey inherits her home and plans to reopen it as a B&B as old lady wanted. She doesn’t suspect that the Craft Maz really wanted her to learn, was something more than simply the craft of hospitality. Not everyone she meets is who they appear to be, and coming back to the small town of Takodana becomes a more educative experience than all her years of study in Coruscant.





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction ever and first story I have written in 10 years or so. All the blame goes to the lovely ladies of The Writing Den, [AmberDread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberDread/pseuds/AmberDread) who invited me there and is an amazing author, and BlueRaven who is my enabler, my beta, and my witch. Seriously, without her this wouldn’t be done. Lots and lots of love also to Maskotka, who is my poly consultant - I hope I do justice to this type of relationship. English is not my first language, so all corrections and advice how to improve on my writing are most welcome.

Rey got off the bus still shell shocked. 

Maz… Just gone. Died. Alone, in her lonely house in the middle of nowhere, left by the only person she could expect to be with her: Rey. Rey who knew better than anyone else how it feels to be abandoned, left by those one could count on to love her unconditionally. And then she did the same to her Granny. She still wasn’t able to think straight, even after ten hours of travel. Especially after ten hours of travel.

Determined to do things right, she grabbed the handle of her suitcase and pulled it to the bus stop. She was supposed to meet the housekeeper here. Finn was his name. The bus departed, Rey was the only person who left it in a small town of Takodana. In March it was still almost a ghost town - not the full of life and noise, only thousands of tourists could produce, town she remembered from her last time here. 

It was over two years ago. Two years without visiting the kindest person Rey have ever met in her life. The person who took her in, when she lost hope, and helped in everything she decided to do. Her adopted Grandma. 

Rey felt guilty, and she knew she might never forgive herself. Even if she also knew that Maz has probably forgiven her a long time ago. Her hand clenched harder on the suitcase handle. Now was not the time to feel sorry for herself. Rey took a deep steadying breath. Now she had to be strong, once again. Just long enough to get through the funeral. She just had to get a grip on herself.

“Um, hello? Rey?” said someone just behind her, and Rey almost jumped. She turned around quickly and looked at the stranger with a familiar voice.

“Yes?” she answered, eyeing him warily. 

He was a little higher than her and dark skinned, dressed in a soft brown jacket and dark blue jeans, and had probably the friendliest face she has ever seen, especially when he smiled broadly after her answer.

“Oh, good!” The relief was almost radiating from him. “The bus was getting late, so I decided to quickly check the store, we are running low on sugar, and then I noticed they had the flower delivery, so I also needed to check that, Maz is very particular…” he babbled, but caught himself and close his mouth with a click. “Sorry. My name is Finn, I am Maz’s… I mean, your housekeeper. Um…” He quickly freed his right hand of the bag and extended it in her direction.

It took Rey a moment, but just as his grin started to falter and his hand drop, she finally was able to shake the numbness off and catch his hand, squeezing it firmly.

“Yes, hi, sorry, I’m Rey, but you already know that. Sorry, I’m just…” The words failed her, she felt her eyes prickling. 

“Hey, it’s ok, I get it,” his smile grew sadder. “Maz was really important to me too. Closest to a family I've ever had. Let's go, you must be exhausted after the travel.” 

He extended his hand towards her suitcase, silently offering help. Rey instinctively grabbed it harder for a split second, and then relaxed her hand purposefully, her old habits still sometimes rearing their ugly heads up. She smiled gratefully at him and handed her luggage. 

They went through the silent town, morning sun filtered through the late winter clouds. To Rey's regret the car wasn't parked too far away - after hours and hours in planes and buses, the thought of sitting again made her shudder, so when Finn locked up the trunk of the car, she cleared her throat.

“Finn, I… need a moment. Could you wait for me?” she asked hesitantly.

“Of course, I mean, I don't have anywhere else to be,” he grinned again. “Take as much time as you need.” he just leaned against the car and took out his phone humming gently. 

Rey went a few paces away and pulled out hers, frowning at the time. It was morning here, but the middle of the night in Coruscant. She decided she couldn't call her fiancé, even if he would tell her differently. He had a busy day ahead of him, on top of his usual work. She settled for a message.

 

“ _ I’m in Takodana, Finn is taking me home. I'll call you later. Miss you <3 _ “

 

She pressed send and pocketed the phone. A few more deep breaths and she returned to Finn smiling faintly.

“Let's go.”

 

They got into the car and started their drive home through narrow and sinuous forest road. Rey was too tired to attempt at a small talk with a relative stranger (she heard about him from Maz and of course talked to him before, when he called to inform her about Maz’s death, but that was it), and Finn could probably sense it, because he also kept quiet. Surprisingly, the silence in the car wasn’t uncomfortable, and Rey started to relax for the first time in what felt like ages. As usual at this time of the year, the roads were empty, except for few locals. 

They were almost half way there, when they passed a black delivery truck. Finn raised his left hand slightly to greet the other driver and turned his head to Rey, opening mouth to say something, when the car suddenly made a strange sound. Finn frowned and closed his mouth turning back to look at the road. The noise returned and the car suddenly slowed, then stopped.

“What?...” Finn started, then sighed. “Wait here, I’ll check what happened,” he smiled apologetically, unfastened the belt and got out from the car. Rey did the same, checking the road, but it was empty again, delivery truck already disappeared behind the turn.

In the meantime Finn opened the hood and looked at it with clueless expression. Rey bended beside him, looking at the engine. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I don’t know anything about the cars. My friend, Rose, is the one taking care of it, changing oil and stuff,” he sounded really embarrassed. Rey only hummed in response. “I’ll call her, she owns a workshop and doesn’t have a lot of work outside the season. Most locals repair their cars in their own yards, you know how it is”

“No, I don’t, really. Anyways, call her. I don’t think we’ll be able to repair it here,” she sighed. This day couldn’t get better, but she hoped that at least the worst part was behind her. 

Rey got back to the car and closed her tired eyes, resting her head on the headrest. She won’t be able to sleep, but she just needed a moment.

 

“Um, Rey?” She woke up with a start, reacting to a hand on her shoulder. “Sorry, but Rose is here and she said she’ll need to tow the car to the workshop”. 

Rey sighed and got off the car. 

“Ok, let’s go” she said with resignation. “Maybe we can order a taxi in Takodana”.

“What? No, unacceptable!” exclaimed someone just behind her. Rey jumped and turned to see a short Asian girl with a sweet face. “I’ll take you home first and then tow your car,” she smiled broadly and extended her hand “I’m Rose, Rose Tico. You must be Rey?”

Rey shook her hand frowning slightly.

“Tico? That sounds…”

“Familiar, yes. You went with my older sister to high school. Well, at least for as long as you were here. Come!” She gestured to her car. “And don’t forget your luggage!”

When they were all in her car, Rose continued talking, probably reading still astonished look on Rey’s face.

“You see, I could tow the car first and then take you home, but the other way around is quicker, shorter and you probably have more on your mind than some stupid car,” she waved her hand taking another turn. “You were lucky though, I only had a quick look, but this kind of fault happening when the car was running could, or even should, end in an accident. Maz is probably looking after you from beyond,” Rose smiled kindly to Rey.

“Did you know Maz?” Rey asked, a little unsettled.

“Everybody knew Maz” Rose laughed and Rey nodded.

Everyone knew Maz, and everyone called her Granny. She was a go to person when you had a problem - be it of heart, body or mind. She always knew everything about everyone and served best advice with best tea.

 

Rey’s walk down the memory lane was interrupted by the house that emerged from beyond the trees. Home. “Emmie’s”, when it was still working as a b&b. Maz’s home, because however the old woman tried, Rey could never really think of it as one. It was just too late for her.

Or so she thought back then.

“We’re here!” Rose stopped the car. “I’ll tow your car and have a look at it immediately, you shouldn’t be left without one living so far from everybody. I’ll call you as soon as I’m done.” 

They got out and Finn turned to Rose.

“At least stop for a tea?” he asked.

“You’re no Maz.” Rose laughed. “And you need the car more than I need that tea. I’ll take you up on that offer when I’m ready with the repairs though! It was nice to meet you Rey, see you guys later!”

She waved a hand and drove off, leaving Rey and Finn on the driveway of the house.

“Welcome home, Rey”, Finn spoke softly, gently putting hand on her shoulder. “You must be famished. I’ve prepared some breakfast, I can get it ready for you in five.”

Rey just nodded, smiling gratefully to him. He took her suitcase to the house, leaving her outside, already deep in her thoughts.

The house hasn’t changed that much - Rey has seen signs of work: new windows, new roof, all in preparation for the season. It was her gran’s dream to re-open Emmie’s B&B for the first time in ten years, and she worked hard to make it happen. She spent a lot of her savings on it.

“If you aren’t going to use them, child, I will” she threatened, and finally she did. 

Rey was glad. She couldn’t make herself accept the offer, not when they knew each other for such a short time. Maz was determined to become Rey’s family, and in the end she did, but that didn’t change Rey’s mind when she made her decisions. 

 

Maz had adopted her just a few months before Rey aged out of the system. Nobody got adopted that late, nobody wanted to be adopted that late, and yet here they were. It was sudden and unexpected. The old lady wanted Rey to fulfill her dreams, and when she finally spilled that she dreamed of becoming an engineer, an inventor, Maz immediately offered her savings to get her through the college. Rey refused as quickly, even if that meant resigning from her aspirations - her grades weren’t good enough to get her a scholarship and she didn’t want charity. Or whatever made Maz adopt her and then offer everything she had. 

Down to earth as always, set to be self sufficient, not to be a burden, she decided on an accounting course, worked hard to finish it while tending a bar in a seedy pub, and then found a job. A job she hated, job that was draining and soulless, but was paying just enough so that Rey could support herself. One would think that accounting would be lucrative, but unfortunately it appeared that when you finished shitty college, you were able to get only shitty job offers. For the time being she couldn’t save enough to start and support the studies of her dreams. She worked hard, as hard as she could, didn’t take free time to meet the only family she’s ever had, and that still wasn’t enough. 

Of course, it wasn’t all bad: at least she had Armie.

 

The kitchen window opened.

“Rey, you coming?” Finn asked, leaning out. Rey couldn’t stop herself from laughing - he looked absolutely hilarious in a pink and frilly apron. He blushed, but only waved her inside. 

Rey never could say no to food, but today it felt different. It didn’t feel like this deep, never satisfied hunger that was always only one meal away from her.

It felt like home.


	2. The Lake of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes to visit the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wouldn't exist if not for my lovely beta and consulting witch BlueRaven.
> 
> (Quick note: I changed the month mentioned in the first chapter - it's no longer February, it's March)

After the breakfast Rey excused herself to her room in the attic. As it was common, during the season most of the owners moved to the smallest rooms to rent the nice ones, and, during cold days, higher stores were often closed to save on the heating. Rey always preferred attic, where she moved her bed under the window to watch the stars at night. Raised in a concrete jungle of big cities, which were as much light polluted as just polluted, Rey instantly fell in love with the myriads of stars shining above Maz’s home. She could spend hours just watching them and slowly quieting her mind. 

Rey quickly unpacked all she brought with her. It wasn’t enough to fill the place that her modest room provided, but it would be enough for now. Anyway, the rest would be posted next week. She never had many possessions - for more than half of her life she was moving too often to be able to gather things and then she never felt settled enough to start. Only recently she started feeling safe enough to slowly settle into her new life.

She sighed. There was no point in brooding, not when she had so many things to do. But first… The lake.

She changed quickly from the travel dirty clothes, washed her face and ran down the stairs. She passed the living room and left the house through the back door. 

There, just a few steps from the garden. The lake: the other great soothing force of her life. Beautiful and calm, spreading the tranquility everywhere around, even now in the middle of the winter, when it was completely frozen.

Just when Rey came to Maz’s home, she took her to the shore to “introduce her”. Rey immediately became wary of her. Because, of course the person who took her in just before she became nobody’s business anymore, would be completely crazy. But, when they arrived to the shore, the old lady just hugged her from the side and smiled looking towards the waters. She didn’t say or do anything, and somehow Rey relaxed gradually. Maybe, she thought, maybe it won’t be that bad.

And it wasn’t. Yes, Maz was quirky, always talking and smiling as if she knew more than Rey, trying to suggest she was psychic (without stating it directly), but she was also kind and generous. And even though Rey spent in her home only half of a year before leaving for Coruscant, her shitty studies and awful jobs, she got attached to the old lady, even started to call her Gran, just like most of the locals. She almost became addicted to Maz’s herbal teas, she also accepted all the strange but harmless customs that Maz insisted on in her home. So, Rey exchanged old bouquets of dried herbs hanging over all the doors to the house (myrtle, lavender, yarrow and St John’s wort), dusted all the corners of the house every month and tended to vervain and lavender Maz grew under the house’s windows. She also helped with preparing some of the herbal mixes and cures, which old lady seemed to be sole provider for the most of the area. 

Life here had a specific rhythm - they both woke up at sunset, prepared herbs, Rey went to school, came back, did her homework, helped with the house chores and with dinner, then both of them would sit in the living room and read. After the sunset Maz would go to her “office” (which smelled like apothecary and looked like a very messy library) and Rey would go to watch the stars sitting by the lake shore. Then she would go to sleep and repeat the cycle. There weren't any rules enforced upon her and yet, somehow, she stuck to all of them.

Sometimes she would wonder what would become of her, if Maz had found her earlier and not when she was already broken and lost. If she would be happy with this slow rural life or if she would accept Maz's offer and go to the university. But, As it was, she wouldn't accept money and no amount of hard work could make up for years of shitty education and changing schools every year or so.

So, she left to be unhappy somewhere else. And somehow she managed not only to get better (thanks to years of more or less successful therapy, which Maz suggested) and to find love and contentment. It wasn't happiness, not yet, but she was getting there, she could feel it. 

Rey reached under her scarf and took out her engagement ring, which was safely hanging on a silver chain on her neck. She’s never been a jewellery girl - mostly because of the lack of opportunity of course - so it was still hard for her to get used to wearing it, even after over two months. But Armie went to great lengths to make sure she’d like the ring, so she was really trying. Of course, he knew she wouldn’t wear the traditional diamond ring, she would be too afraid of losing it and the price was utterly ridiculous. So he chose her favourite stone, blue opal, with two small blue topazes on the sides, all set on a silver band. Rey put it back on her finger and smiled watching how it reflected the sun. It fit perfectly - of course it would, Armie was such a frustrating perfectionist - and she slowly started accepting it as a part of her. 

It didn’t mean they wanted to get married, not in the nearest future at least. But it was symbolic and comforting for both of them, that above all they were committed to each other. 

Rey sighed and carefully stepped on the frozen lake. The ice was still very thick, it didn’t even creak under her weight. She went several metres before she decided to stop. Any further and she could find herself over the dark abyss which always unsettled her. The lake was of the ribbon type - it’s bottom was descending gently at first, just for it to abruptly drop to steep depths. Rey had no problem with swimming in the shallows, but the few times she swam further, over the deep waters, taught her to respect that part of the lake

“It is an old place, this lake” Maz said, when Rey asked her about it. “The shallows are not really a part of it - the water levels rose and submerged the land, but the true lake is the deep part in the middle. It doesn’t look like anything special, but this lake is one of the deepest in this area. Never underestimate it though. It hides many secrets, more than any of us could discover during our short lives. It was here long before us and will remain long after we are gone.”

Rey disregarded the strange parts of Maz’s talk, but never again went too far from the shore. She could of course, if she wanted to, she just never decided to. At least that was what she was telling herself. She looked the lake up in wikipedia and spend the whole evening reading about glacials and geography of the area. 

She turned around towards the house. She still had a few hours of free time - next few days will be busy, with preparations for Maz’s funeral - Finn expected many people to come, and she agreed. Gran was very popular with the locals, she was the one with deciding voice when the community was disputing on important matters. Many people would come and ask her for advice and it always happened than when the decision was made, it was in line with her words.

Looking at the house, Rey sighed. It won’t be easy, but they will manage. Then… then the real work will begin. She was determined to fulfill Maz’s dream of reopening the B&B and, though a lot of interior work has already been done during autumn and even winter, there still was a lot to be done. And she knew next to nothing about running B&B. Or what stage the preparations were really on. Hopefully Finn would be of help.

Finn… Rey smiled thinking about the housekeeper. He seemed really nice and Rey sensed he could become a great friend. She just needed to let him. To let herself have a friend. 

Slowly she started going back to the house. As soon as she stepped of the frozen surface of the lake, she heard a loud creaking noise. She turned quickly around and looked back - from the place she just left to the middle of the lake run a long crack.

The ice started breaking. The Spring was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> myrtle - for love
> 
> lavender - provides mental protection and good dreams, helps with falling asleep
> 
> yarrow - unites the body, mind, and soul, protects from possession, provides protection by establishing unity, brings happiness into an established relationship, provides stability
> 
> St John’s wort - provides clarity of thought, keeps evil away
> 
> Lavender and vervain are grown under the windows to keep evil from entering the house.
> 
> Dusting the corners is done to symbolically throw evil from the home. It is also a good practice to keep the house clean ;)
> 
> opal - Opal acts as a prism within the aura, bringing a full spectrum of Light energy to the system, soothing and clearing the emotional body, and boosting the will to live and the joy of one’s earthly existence. It enkindles optimism, enthusiasm and creativity, and allows for the release of inhibitions inspiring love and passion. Opal enhances cosmic consciousness and stimulates flashes of intuition and insight, yet is a protective stone for deep inner work, meditations, and lower world shamanic journeys  
> Fun fact: where I come from, opal traditionally is a cursed stone - it doesn't have one colour and it is believed that it has captured souls which give it different colours. But let's stick to the meaning I have put above.
> 
> blue topaz - reflects the energy of the mind and knowledge, stimulating one’s self-confidence and ability to learn and think through complex concepts and ideas. It inspires creativity, increases attention span and helps one achieve perfection in various projects and aspirations
> 
>  
> 
> [the ring](https://goo.gl/images/9BSXSh)


	3. The Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The renovation is started and someone tall, dark and handsome finally appears (in plaid).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, great thanks to my lovely beta and consulting witch, BlueRaven, for all her work, and to the lovely ladies of The Writing Den, who not only motivate me for writing but also help when I am struggling and are a very lovely chatty bunch.

The wake was held in a restaurant, that was opened outside of season specially for this occasion. The owner offered a place for free, stating that Maz had paid for that long ago - and something in his sad smile told Rey he wasn’t talking about money. Many people came and helped - bringing flowers for the funeral, food for the wake, providing help with all the little details Rey wouldn’t be able to think about on her own. Finn proved to be a great organizer, coordinating everyone and everything, and taking over from Rey who quickly got lost and was overcame by anxiety.

Most of that would be impossible if just a day after Rey arrived, Rose didn’t come to the rescue bringing Finn’s car.

“All done!” she declared with a huge happy grin on her face. “You should be safe now, I checked the car through and through.”

Rey frowned.

“That must have taken you a lot of time”

“Well, yes, but I know this car as well as my own, I always take care of it for Finn. And, “she smiled looking Rey straight in the eye,”I’m good at my job.”

Rey just nodded in the response. She admired the younger woman for her self-confidence. Even now Rey wasn’t able to feel that way about almost anything in her life.

They sat in the kitchen, enjoying one of Maz’s special tea mixes in companionable silence.

“Oh, hey, by the way,” Rose reached with her hand to her pockets. “I found this under the hood, it caught on a part near the fault. Totally unrelated to the problem, but it shouldn’t be there, I told you, Finn, not to throw trash near the engine - that’s what the trunk is for!” she laughed at Finn’s embarrassed expression giving him small, black stone on a simple silver chain.

“That’s… that’s Maz’s,” he said with surprise in his voice. “That’s strange, I’ve never seen her around the car if she could to avoid it, and especially not with the hood open,” he inspected the pendant. “I think it’s a black onyx, but I have no idea what it was doing in my car.” Finn shrugged and put in on the kitchen table.

The rest of the funeral preparation and the ceremony itself was a blur. Too many people, too many memories, too many feelings for her anxious heart to handle, so she often tuned out most of what was happening around, completely depending on Finn more often than not. So many strangers came to her offering condolences and she was trying so hard to be polite, that at the end of the day she was completely exhausted, falling asleep in the car on their way back. Thankfully, all the good people, who helped them prepare the wake were also willing to take care of it afterwards, maybe prompted by Rey’s pale face.

Finn woke her gently when they arrived and helped out of the car. Then he sat Rey in the kitchen and prepared her favourite winter tea - with cinnamon, cardamom, cloves and milk. Rey stared into a cup dumbfounded.

“How did you…?”

“Maz told me. And,“ He gestured to the shelves with many tea jars, each marked with Maz’s neat writing. “it is literally called ‘Rey’s winter mix’.”

Rey smiled faintly.

“Of course it is.” she stirred a little bit of cane sugar into her tea. “You know a lot about me from Maz, don’t you?” Rey asked hesitantly.

Finn sighed with a smile.

“Yes, she talked a lot about you.”

“I… look, Finn, I am thankful for the last few days, I know I wasn’t much of help, but I’ll completely understand if you decide to leave.” she couldn’t make herself look him into eyes, so she focused of stirring her tea.

“What?! No! Unless you make me!” Finn stood up suddenly, almost knocking the chair over.

Rey looked up at him, surprised.

“That’s not what I meant.” She tried to calm him. “I just… don’t know almost anything about you, and I’m not sure if you still want to work here, even without Maz.”

He slowly sat down.

“Of course I do, Rey. Maz took me when I needed help the most and I promised her I’ll help to reopen the B&B. I’m going to keep that promise.” He finished in a reassuring tone.

Rey smiled and took a sip of her tea. It was perfect, as always.

“How did you end up here anyway?” she inquired, not having enough energy to be subtle.

“I guess that’s fair enough question. I, like you, was raised in the system. At some point I ran away and mixed with some bad crowd, you know the drill.” He looked down at his mug and fell quiet for a moment, picking at a loose thread of his long sleeve.

“How bad?” Rey asked quietly.

“The worst. You can’t even imagine… And I don’t really want to go into details. At first, it was amazing - I felt important, powerful, I belonged, I thought I was helping to build something great. After some time I realized they were using me. And their so-called ideals... “ he just shook his head. “So, I ran again, this time from them. I couldn’t go to the police, so I kept running. It was bad.”

With a grim expression, Finn stood up from his place behind the table and busied himself with rinsing and drying the mug. Rey waited. After a moment he turned back to her, with a resigned look on his face, keeping his gaze on the ground.

“I couldn’t stop running. The whole time I was scared shitless and always looking behind, just waiting for them to come for me. And then I found myself in Takodana. The truck driver, who brought me here, gave me some money, and I went to the diner and bought myself a breakfast. Most delicious meal in my life.“ He laughed humorlessly. “And then I saw Maz’s ad on the window. ‘Housekeeper needed. Housing and food provided.’ I was just reading it, not even thinking about asking about the job when she just came up to me and asked if I was interested. And I just thought that this can’t be worse than the situation I was already in.” He looked up, smiling slightly. “And it wasn’t. In fact, it was great. I don’t have any proper education, I never even finished high school, but Maz taught me a lot here and I really can help you.” He grinned suddenly. “In fact, I bet you won’t be able to do this without me.”

Rey smiled.

“Yeah, that’s the bet I don’t want to take.”

She stood up, rounded the table and extended her hand to him.

“Please, stay.”

Finn took it.

“Of course I will. Maz would come back from the grave just to rip my head off if I didn’t.”

Next day they both got up at dawn. Finn went to Maz’s office (Rey wasn’t able to go there yet) and brought the planner.

“So, here we have all Maz’s notes about the renovation. A lot of heavy outdoors work has been done before the winter - you have seen new roof and windows, the paint was also refreshed, and the garden is prepared. Of course part of it is still herbs and veggies or fruits, but we have a lot of flowers - some already planted, some waiting to be.” He was flipping the pages filled with notes and drawings. “Maz had planned almost everything before she… you know.” He ends lamely, with a sad expression on his face.

“How… how did that happen? I think you have told me this already, but I was in shock and just can't remember.”

“Um, as far as I know, she woke up before dawn - she did that often in the winter - made herself a tea, then went to the office and sat by the window probably to observe the sunrise. When I woke up, I thought she fell asleep in her chair, but she wasn’t responding.” Finn’s voice wavered and he swallowed nervously.

“That must have been terrible for you” Rey responded looking at him with compassion.

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for several minutes. Finally, Rey sighed.

“So, what we need to do before it gets warmer?” she inquired.

Finn looked back at the notes.

“Well, the plumbing and the electrical installation are ok, we have it checked. Almost all the bathrooms are ready, they just need painting. Well, most of the guest rooms need painting too, we have torn down all the old wallpapers and did most of the plastering, there are maybe two more rooms. A lot of furniture is already ordered so we will need to finish with the rooms before they come. There is a little bit of work with the floors, and Maz wanted to change how the stairs look, so there is some work there. We will have contractors coming for all the woodwork, so we don’t have to don’t worry about that.” He sighed. “Maz hadn’t decided what to do with the kitchen though, and I’m not sure what we should do with the living room…”

“Don’t worry about the kitchen,” Rey said quickly taking a sip of her tea.

Finn looked up at her from the old notebook.

“Okaaay… If you’re sure.” He shrugged. “We will also need to find some workers - we won’t manage to take care of the house and the garden, just the two of us”

Rey nodded.

“Obviously. But at the moment, let’s focus on the house. What else?”

“Well, we’ll need to take care of Maz’s room at some point. The office should stay where it is, but the ground floor room would be very popular - it has the view of the lake and the garden, and of course the terrace. The deck will need reinforcing, the boards are too old. Maz planned to move to the attic, even prepared the biggest room…” he trailed off.

“Well, I’ll be moving to the big room soon. And Maz’s room… will have to wait a bit. I’m not ready, and I don’t think you’re either. Did Maz choose paint colours?”

“Yes, she even ordered all of it - they should probably arrive any day.” Finn smiled opening the right page with room drawings and paint swatches.

Rey took the notebook from him and hummed watching the project pages.

“Mmm, that looks really nice. You mentioned yesterday, that most of the stuff has already been paid?” she asked not looking up from the drawings.

“Indeed, Maz paid up front for everything. She said that there was no reason to hoard the money when she had already decided what she wanted.” Finn smiled.

“So, let’s get to work - we’ll finish the plastering first, to have it good and ready for when the paint arrives.”

And so their work started.

Of course, as renovations usually go, everything took longer than anticipated and unforeseen problems derailed the whole plan. That was the reason why, when the delivery with the paint finally came, Rey was still plastering the last room, while Finn was upstairs trying to wash the plaster from his hair before it dried.

“Rey could you get that?” he shouted from the bathroom when the doorbell rang.

She ran down the stairs, almost falling from the last step when her a little too long dungarees caught the broken railing. Rey regained balance quickly and rushed to the door, her trowel still in her left hand. When she opened the door she froze for a moment. The first thing she saw on the other side was a broad chest clad in red plaid and shoulders nicely framed by a brown coat. He must have been almost 1,9m tall because she had to look up quite a lot to see stranger’s face. And what a face it was. Atypically handsome, covered in beauty marks and with a scar over a right cheekbone, it pulled her in - with his long dark hair and serious, dark, chocolate eyes over a patrician nose. His plump lips were nicely framed with a moustache and a beard. He cleared his throat.

“Um, hello. I brought your delivery” he said hesitantly.

Rey shook off the surprise.

“Hi, yes, thank you!” She wiped her hand on the dungarees, leaving white smudges. “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Rey,” she said, extending her hand.

The man opened his mouth slightly, looking at her hand.

“Um, I’m Ben,” he looked at the door frame and took a small step in her direction, invading Rey’s personal space. “Not through the threshold?” he asked.

Rey took a step back, surprised.

“Yeah, of course.”

Ben smiled. He had a beautiful smile, and Rey couldn’t help but notice his lips were very… kissable. She mentally shook her head at these thoughts. He finally took her hand and shook it firmly, but not using too much strength.

“Sorry I couldn’t be at the funeral,” he said looking around the hall.

“Ah, no problem. There were too many people for me to remember them all anyway.” She smiled.

“So, you’re taking over after Maz, aren’t you?” he asked in a strange, cautious tone.

“Yeah, I want to open this place again, just as she planned,” Rey explained.

Ben looked at her attentively.

“Oh. Yeah, the B&B.”

Rey was feeling more and more uncomfortable under his piercing gaze. She started quickly thinking of something to say or do to distract him, when a loud thud and a surprised cry from above, made them both look in the direction of stairs.

“Finn?!” Rey asked.

“I’m okay, I’m okay! I just slipped and fell down a few steps!” Finn answered, coming down massaging his elbow. “Nothing serious. Hi, Ben!” he greeted the newcomer.

“Hello, Finn” came a low response.

Rey turned back to Ben and noticed that he was paler than before (was that even possible?) and took a step back, standing just outside the threshold.

“Need help with the buckets?” offered Finn.

“Yeah, if you could, I still have a few places to go before lunch”

They unloaded the delivery from the black truck quickly and brought it all to the hall. When they finished, Ben handed Rey a piece of paper.

“That’s all for today, there will be still some coming after the weekend. Here’s your invoice. If you need anything more, just call me - I can take it with me next time. Finn has my number”

“Oh, thanks!” Rey beamed.

Finn frowned in thought.

“Wait for just a moment, Ben, I think I have something for you!” he ran quickly to the kitchen and came back with a small, grey packet. “Here you go. Maz left it for you.”

Ben looked at the packet Finn handed him.

“But I…”

“Well, I don’t want to hear it. You can tell her what you think about it yourself if you want to.” He shrugged. “I’m not going to argue with Maz - it never worked when she was alive, good luck trying now.” Finn flashed the other man a bright smile.

Ben only stared at him incredulously for a moment.

“Yeah. Thanks. See you both soon!” he said with a nod and returned to his truck.

After a short moment the car left their driveway.

“That went well” mused Finn.

Rey turned to look at him.

“What’s his deal?” she asked her housekeeper.

“Who knows. Come on, let’s get the paints to the rooms, so that we later won’t make a mistake which room should be which colour.” he laughed, closing the front door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> black onyx - is said to repel negativity and protect its wearer from the hostility of others. It is a gem thought to enhance determination and perseverance.
> 
> greeting over the threshold - in Slavic culture is a thing to be avoided. A threshold is a place that separated the safety of inside from the danger on the outside and thus greeting above it would be inviting evil to one’s home.
> 
> Comments are life, water and air. If you liked it, please leave me one. I'm basically a praise junkie^_^


	4. Passiflora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow rural life full of renovations, herb mixing and deliveries. And small accidents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usually, this was beata’d by lovely BlueRaven, who is just irreplaceable. Also, I made a moodboard!

                                                                     

Next two weeks were dedicated to painting the bedrooms. Each one was planned to be a little different, named after different stones, with the furniture and accessories carefully chosen to fit the theme. Maz even ordered special pieces with the selected stones embedded in the wood. But that was still to come, for now, Rey and Finn just needed to paint the ceilings white and the walls different colours.

It would be quicker if at least one of them had any previous experience with this kind of activity. But as it was, they spent hours looking for tips on the internet and watched what felt like hundreds of YouTube tutorials. And they still struggled with the work. But the second room went quicker than the first, and third almost didn’t need any fixes. But it still took so much time, Rey thought it will never end.

Of course, not all the time was spent on painting. They got up before dawn to use as much of the natural light as the late winter allowed, ate a quick breakfast, then painted until late afternoon, when they ate a belated lunch. All the cooking was done by Finn.

“I’m not good at cooking, sorry. I can help with the prep and can clean afterwards.” On the third day, Rey explained to Finn with an apologetic expression.

“How did you survive on your own for so long, then?” he asked with interest in his voice.

She laughed.

“You really don’t want to know, I promise. It was bad, and I would rather not return to that lifestyle.” Rey shook her head. “I’m not completely useless, I know how to make sandwiches and I can make mean instant ramen”

“That’s not real food, Rey!” Finn almost shrieked.

“Yes. I’ve heard that over a thousand times, thank you very much,” she said, waving her fork. “and I don’t want to go back to eating like this. You cook very well, where did you learn that?”

Finn kept his head down.

“From Maz” he explained quietly.

“Oh.” Rey was silent for a moment, then sighed. “I guess I might, too, if I stayed around a little longer.”

“Rey, I…” Finn started, but she interrupted him.

“No, Finn, that’s true. I have abandoned her. And you came and stayed. That… that’s not something any of us can change. I can only try to do better now. And I don’t blame you, please keep that in mind. I made my own choices and stuck to them, even if I regretted them. But I was too stubborn to admit to a mistake.” Her voice was quivering, long unshed tears finally coming.

He didn’t comment, and she was really grateful for that. After a few minutes, she finally was able to calm down.

Finn put down his fork.

“Are you?” he asked with a strange focus coloring his gaze.

“Wh.. what?”

“Are you going to try to do better now?”

“I don’t understand what you mean, Finn.”

He swallowed, then sighed, then shifted uneasily.

“Well, you know, Maz was important for us,” he started tentatively. Rey only nodded in response. “Well, people will finally move on, find someone else, but in the meantime, you could help me… provide them with the teas and such. They grew used to getting them from Maz, and we still have some reserve, but I want to restock it, just in case someone needed it.” He shrugged, uncertainly looking at Rey, her lack of words plainly visible

“I…” she started, then closed her mouth, thinking on her answer once more. “That’s what Maz would like us to do, isn’t it?” she asked finally with a resigned sigh.

Finn grinned.

“Yup, that she would!” he answered enthusiastically. “Don’t worry, I know where she kept all her recipes, and we have a nice supply of herbs she prepared in the summer, so that won’t be a problem for a while.” He was gesturing so excitedly, that Rey couldn’t help but feel a little thrilled too.

“Well, we have evenings pretty free, so we can take care of this, then.” She suggested.

“Excellent idea!”

So, their routine changed: still, most of the day was devoted to painting, but in the evenings they would mix the herbs, the ointments, and the teas according to Maz’s cookbook.

And what a cookbook that was! It was old, looked at least as old as Maz herself, with yellow crumbling pages, full of recipes for almost anything: from cakes and soups, through herbal mixes, proverbs and parts of poems to some strange drawings. Finn would skip most of the last ones without much interest, mostly focusing on the teas.

“Maz wanted to digitize it last year, she even bought a scanner, but she got frustrated with it and put it back to the box. It should still be somewhere in the basement.” Finn shared one evening when he had trouble finding the good sleep tea.

“Why? Was it acting up?” Rey inquired.

Finn looked at her surprised.

“No! It was working just fine, she even learned how to use it properly. It just was taking too much time, scanning one page after another and then dividing them. She said that there should be a quicker way and that she didn't have time for that. And she already knew the book by heart” He chuckled.

Rey smiled fondly.

“Yeah, it sounds just like her. We might get to that later though, it would be quite useful if we want to continue with this.” She gestured to various herbs, jugs, paper bags, and mortar and pestle laying on the table.

Finn regarded the book with furrowed brows and nodded.

“Yeah, for our own sanity.”

 

A few days later they were just finishing the last bathroom when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other and said in unison:

“Delivery!” They laughed and went to the front door to greet Ben, who was standing on the porch looking at a clipboard and frowning, but he lightened up when he saw them.

“The postman fell ill and asked me to bring you a few parcels when he heard that I’m going to visit you anyways. Are you moving here your whole flat, Rey?” he asked amused.

“Well… actually, yes, most of it,” she answered simply. “You know, I had a life in Coruscant, and now I’m going to stay here.”

Amusement vanished from his face replaced by a somber embarrassment

“Oh, yeah, um…” He looked at Finn, silently asking for help.

He was lucky.

“Let's get to it, then!” Finn suggested, taking pity on the bigger man.

Together they unloaded the van quickly, moving everything to the hall. Rey carefully examined the marks on the packages.

“Hmm, ok. The ones with R and A should go to the attic, to the big room. K is for the kitchen, but I’m not going to touch them now, so maybe… garage? They shouldn’t get in a way there too much, should they?” She looked at Finn.

“Ok, I think so.” He just shrugged.

“And, of course, the rest of the buckets should go upstairs.” She looked at Ben, who was checking for the last time the list of parcels. “Ben, would you be so nice and help us? You could stay for dinner, then. Or tea, at least.” She smiled, looking at him with a hopeful expression.

Ben winced, surprised, and regarded her quizzically.

“Okay, of course. And dinner would be nice, actually. Who’s cooking?” He answered with a small smile.

“Finn is, of course, don’t be silly!” Rey laughed and turned to pick up the first pack. Unfortunately, she caught it poorly, and the pack slipped from her hands and fell right on her foot. She yelped in pain, scowling at offending object. Finn just laughed.

“Rey, maybe you should take a break?” he suggested teasingly.

She scowled at him too.

“No chance, I need to make sure all of these,” she gestured to the delivery, “gets to the right places.” Rey huffed and took one bucket of paint in each hand, and forcefully walked upstairs.

Finn looked at Ben with a small smile, expecting the other man to react similarly, but he was in for a surprise. Ben was looking at the dropped package queasy. After a short while, he raised his gaze to Finn and sighed, a little resigned. Then he bent and picked two packages at onces.

“So,” he asked, raising his brows, “what’s for dinner?”

Finn also took one parcel.

“Pasta!”

 

Relocating all the packs didn’t take them too much time, so soon after they were all sitting in the kitchen - Rey was chopping peppers and onions for the sauce, Finn mixing spices and Ben sipping his passion flower tea.

“I couldn’t help but notice,” Ben started hesitantly, “that the railing and stairs need a little work. Are you planning to do something with that?”

“Yeah, we are having contractors coming at the end of the month, or at the beginning of April. There are still some minor repairs to be done before season… And we still don’t know when we will be able to open, it’s not like either of us has ever done anything like that.” Rey didn’t have to add that only person who knew anything about running a b&b was Maz.

“Well, these days it can’t be that hard - you just prepare the rooms, make pretty pictures and put it on Booking, right?” Ben shrugged.

Both Rey and Finn looked at him with disbelief.

“What? I don’t have any experience with this either. I’m just a delivery guy here.” he explained, taking a sip of his tea to hide embarrassment.

“Well, no, even I know it’s a ton of work, and I still haven’t gone through half of the notes…” Rey stated, gesticulating pointing to Maz’s notebook, that was on a shelf with other cookbooks. Ben’s eyes followed her gesture and he froze for a few seconds, looking at it with disbelief.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Rey’s cry.

“Ow, shit, shit, shit!” She was swearing, looking at her bloody finger.

Finn sighed.

“That’s why you should always look at what you’re doing, especially when holding sharp objects. Rinse it with water.”

He took the first aid kit from the cupboard and passed it over to Ben.

“Could you help Rey with this? I’ll take care of the dinner.”

Ben looked a little surprised, but dutifully took the kit and opened it on the table, while Finn threw out the bloodied onion and started chopping next one.

“It’s just a cut, I can take care of it myself,” whined Rey.

“Rey, accept help when it’s offered and then say thank you,” Finn said with no small amount of irritation in his voice.

Rey and Ben exchanged surprised looks, but neither of them commented.

“It may sting,” Ben warned before pouring a healthy dose of hydrogen peroxide on her finger.

She just rolled her eyes.

“There you go,” Ben said softly, putting a band-aid on her finger.

Rey examined it closely.

“Jack-o’-Lanterns? Seriously?” she asked.

“Yeah. She bought a year’s worth of supply after last Halloween, on some bargain. She thought she was hilarious,” he answered with a grimace.

There was a long moment of a heavy silence, broken finally by Ben.

“So, how many rooms will you have for rent?” he asked to break the uneasy silence.

“Well, there are the six bedrooms upstairs, and if we ever get to it, one room on the ground floor,” she answered, after clearing her throat. “I’m not sure yet, if it would be better to gradually work on all of them together like we do now with the painting, or if we should push forward the rooms with the lake view as soon as possible, and then the rest. You know, to start earning some money as soon as possible.”

“Won’t people mind the work noises from the other rooms?” He raised a brow.

“There is that, yes.” Rey agreed, wiping the table clean.

“Well, we’ll see when the ordered things will finally start coming, and work with that,” Finn added.

“We’ll be seeing each other often, then, I guess.” Ben smiled. “If you need any more help, you know my number,” he offered.

Rey raised both brows in astonishment. Neither of them caught careful look that Finn threw in his direction.

“Wow, seriously? Thank you!”

Ben blushed.

“Well, that’s not a big deal. I know some woodwork and I am a quick learner.”

“Cool! We’ll probably need all the help we can get, even Rose is coming over the weekend to help with the painting. For now, we have it covered, though, at least until the furniture comes.” Rey explained, placing plates and cutlery on the table.

Finn served a simple pasta with tomato sauce. Rey ate, trying her hardest not to get the sauce all over her face and clothes, but some habits die harder than others, and she had to use napkin often. She was thankful that neither of her companions commented on it, and that she was still in her work clothes (washed-out denim dungarees and beige crop top, both covered in paint stains and smudges).

“Don’t you miss Coruscant, Rey?” Ben finally asked, when they satisfied the first hunger.

She looked at him with a little shock.

“Are you joking? It’s awful there. I didn’t spend a lot of time here as a teenager, but I missed it dearly,” she answered with conviction.

“Oh?”

“I fell in love with this place almost at the first sight! Come on, have you seen the stars here?” She raised her voice a little from excitement, gesturing with her fork wildly. “I’m really glad I’m back, I just regret that I didn’t come to my senses a little earlier,” she added with a little miserable expression.

Finn grabbed her hand and squeezed a little. Rey smiled at him.

“Anyway, I hated my job in Coruscant, and I was happy to leave it at first opportunity,” she explained.

“And what did you do?” Ben asked intrigued.

“Accounting,” Rey said with disgust in her voice.

“Well, that’s at least something that will be useful for you, after you start running the business here, isn’t it? You two can share the responsibilities, but you’ll still need at least one or two people to have this place running smoothly.” He wondered aloud.

“Yeah, well, I’ll be doing the paperwork, Finn will be cleaning, I have it all figured out,” Rey explained.

Finn opened his mouth to say something, but Ben was quicker.

“And what about the herbal business, are you going to continue with that also?” he asked in a carefully light tone.

“Maybe. I don’t know. Finn says that it’s important and that I should. But, you know, it’s the 21st century, we have doctors for a reason, I’m not sure how much good it really does.”

Finn looked at her with indignation.

“Rey, it’s more than just herbs, you know that!” he exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I’m just a little bit lost”

They sat in silence.

“Besides, what kind of colour is “Spring Lily of the Valley”?” she changed the topic… smoothly. “Have you seen any other lilies of the valley than the spring ones?”

Both men looked at her, dumbfounded. After a few beats, all of them burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> passion flower - helps with healing the aura, physically helps treat anxiety and agitation
> 
> Spaghetti bolognese is my favourite dish ever. To make my favourite sauce, I use one diced onion, one diced red bell pepper, approximately 40 dag minced pork meat and two cans of diced tomatoes. And lots of garlic, oregano and basil. First I fry (saute?) the onions a little, then I add meat, garlic, and spices. Next is bell pepper, and then, finally, tomatoes. This makes usually makes enough sauce for me and my boyfriend for two days, and we eat a BIG bowl of spaghetti each, with a lot of sauce.
> 
> Not much witchy things this time, I’m afraid, but don’t worry, it will come soon enough.
> 
> Is it only Poland, or are the names of the paint colours just crazy everywhere? 
> 
> I am waiting for your comments like the Arrakis waits for rain :*


	5. Granny's Cookbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose comes to help with painting, and then Rey tries to do a herbal ointment for the first time on her own... with mixed results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes late - I am chronically tired and overworked, so writing goes slowly. And it will be slow until 20th August or even until the end of the month. Who would have guessed, how big of a difference are two hours less at work? Most of this chapter was written when I was only 10h at work, instead of 12. And it's the longest one!
> 
> Many thanks to Maskotka, who gave ma the best advice, [Raven_is_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_is_blue/pseuds/Raven_is_blue), who is my alpha and my witch - all the witchy stuff here is possible only thanks to her work and knowledge! She wrote a fantastic fic about Millicent the Cat and Hux, you can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619047). This time I was also helped by [Erulisse17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse17/pseuds/Erulisse17), who was my beta and I can't find words of gratitude for all her hard work - if it wasn't for her, I'd never be able to make this chapter so well written!  
> I hope you like it :)

Rose came in on Friday afternoon, armed with her old trusty laptop, a playlist simply titled “Painting”, a small but powerful speaker, and an abundance of enthusiasm. With her help they were able to finally finish repainting both floors. Not only was Rose the most experienced painter of them all, but her playlist was almost perfect for the task.

“I told you, everything goes faster with the right choice of music,” she stated happily when they were in the third hour of ‘They’re Taking the Hobbits to Isengard, 10h’. “You haven’t lived until you cleaned to this one!”

Rey couldn’t help and agree with her, although they weren’t insane enough to listen to whole 10 hours.

“You were right, Rey, those names are just nuts - I never thought about it,” Rose said over dinner the next day. “I get the ‘Happy Yellow’ one, sure, even though in my opinion is that it’s really more like ‘Bland Lemon’ or ‘Dead Canary’, but okay. However, ‘The Melody of Future’ or ‘Discrete Gesture’ is just beyond me.”

Rey giggled while looking at the catalogue that came with the last batch of paints.

“Yeah, I mean I wouldn’t be surprised if a neon orange was called ‘A Slap in the Face’,” Finn jested.

“Oooh, yes! Let’s do this!” Rose almost jumped in her chair, clapping her hands. “I’d call this one ‘Regret’.” She poked a neon yellow square with disgust.

“No, no, no! That would be the name for the mustard yellow one, not ‘Honey Sweetness’!” Rey disagreed as Finn snorted into his tea.

“And this one,” Rose pointed a vapid pink sample, “should be ‘Puked Hard Candy’, not ‘Oriental Dance’. And, whatever it’s called, how insane would you need to be to have this on your walls?!”

After a few moments, they were almost falling out of their chairs, gasping for breath from laughter.

...

By Sunday afternoon, both upper floors were finished and they could sit down in the living room and enjoy their teas: Rey drinking Maz’s take on chai masala, as usual, Finn sipping plain old Earl Grey, and Rose basking in her favourite lemon and rose tea.

“So, what’s next on your agenda?” asked Rose, inhaling the sweet smelling steam.

“Well, thanks to you we probably have two or three days free before the furniture and accessories start arriving,” Rey sighed with pleasure, rolling her head to relieve stress from her shoulders.

“And that’s good, we have a bunch of herbs to play with,” Finn reminded her.

Rey frowned. “Oh, yeah, that too. And I have to finally move to the other bedroom and unpack the rest of the boxes,” she signed with resignation.

“Want some help?” Rose offered.

“Oh, no, I couldn’t accept, you’ve already helped us so much…” Rey protested weakly.

Rose simply rolled her eyes. “Come on! It’ll go faster if we do it together!”

“But we’re supposed to chill after all that hard work!” Rey whined.

“Stand up, you sloth. We still have a lot of time today. Why put it off if you can do it now - and with my help?!” Rose was itching with the need to act, standing over Rey with her feet tapping impatiently.

Rey reluctantly stood, taking her tea from the coffee table.

“I can help too!” Finn offered quickly.

“Finn.” Rose’s tone was solemn, similar to a teacher dealing with extremely dense students. “We’re talking about unpacking her clothes. Like private stuff. Veeery private. Trust me, you don’t want to be there.”

Both Finn and Rey closed their mouths.

“Oh. Alright,” he swallowed, “I’ll go for a walk then.”

“Okay!” Rose grinned and marched Rey out of the room.

They went upstairs to the big room. Rose gave it thorough once over and turned to Rey.

“So, where do we start?”

Rey pointed to one pile of boxes, all marked with an ‘R’. They quickly unpacked several boxes and chatted happily as they put clothes in the wardrobe and drawers.

“So, Rey,” Rose started curiously, ”I couldn’t help but notice: king size bed, half of wardrobe and drawers empty, two stacks of boxes… Who’s ‘A’? A cute boyfriend? Girlfriend?” She asked playfully, watching with mirth as Rey turned red.

“Fiancé, actually,” the older girl mumbled sheepishly.

Rose covered her suddenly open mouth with her hands, then squeaked with delight.

“Congratulations! Oh my gosh, I’m so happy for you! Is he coming here?! Of course he is, you dummy,” she scolded herself, then suddenly stopped with a frown. “Wait, wait, wait, stop, shush. Why aren’t you wearing a ring?! You do have a ring, right? Oh my god, tell me that you have a ring!”

Rey seemed to shrink a little under the sudden onslaught of questions.

“Um, well, I am wearing it, in a way…” she said, taking out the ring, still safely hanging on its chain on her neck, covered by the high neckline of her shirt. “I’m just always worried it would get dirty or that I’ll lose it…” she explained.

“Oh my gosh! You’ve got to show it to me!” Rose demanded excitedly.

Rey started to take the chain off her neck, but was stopped by Rose’s protest.

“No, no, no, you have to show it properly!” She stressed. “Go on, put it on!”

Rey unclasped the silver chain and looked at ring sitting in her palm for a moment. She shook her head, hesitated again, but finally obeyed her new friend’s command, put the ring on her finger and showed it off on her hand.

“Oooh, that’s so pretty! And unconventional! I love it! Whoever he is, he definitely has a great taste.” She grinned at Rey. “So, I guess we won’t be unpacking his stuff today?”

“Hell, no!” Rey answered with a snort, a little relaxed.

The rest of unpacking and moving Rey’s belongings from her old room went rather uneventfully. At Rose’s insistence, she left the ring on her finger, and she caught herself stealing glances at it whenever it reflected the light. The sight warmed her heart.

When they were done, they collapsed on Rey’s bed in her old bedroom and watched the greying sky in companionable silence. Finally Rose sighed.

“I’ll need to go home in an hour or so.” Her voice was quiet and a little sad. “Thank you for this weekend. I haven’t had so much fun since… well, a very long time,” she said without taking her eyes off the window.

Rey sat up in surprise.

“Rose… Are you joking? It’s me who should be thanking you. Without your help, we’d never be able to finish this so quickly, and we both had a great time with you.” Rey assured her.

Rose smiled faintly finally looking at Rey.

“Thanks,” she said simply.

After a moment, Rose sighed again and sat up. Suddenly she furrowed her brows and looked at Rey.

“I almost forgot! My neighbour, Ms. Tano, when I asked her to have a look at my house for this weekend, because, you know, you never know, asked me to ask you for the tea for her aching joints - Maz usually made her a new batch every spring, so she thought maybe you had some.

Rey grimaced a bit.

“I… I don’t know,” she admitted. “Let’s ask Finn - if not, we can always make some.”

However, when they went downstairs Finn was nowhere to be found, so the girls went snooping around the pantry alone. Unfortunately, Rey couldn’t find what they wanted amongst the dozens of bottles, jars, and packets of different colours, sizes and purposes. Disappointment weighed down her shoulders - she was used to coming into the pantry and finding anything she needed already prepared by Maz (or herself and Finn, according to some unwritten schedule only he knew). After the third thorough search of the pantry, Rey had to admit defeat.

“I’m sorry, Rose, we don’t have anything. I can make a new batch, but it will probably take time, and I don’t want to keep you, since you have a busy day tomorrow.” She smiled. “For now, take for her this,” she handed Rose a vial of evening primrose oil. “It should help for a bit, and as soon as I have her remedy ready, we’ll drop it by or call you, okay?”

“Of course, Rey, no problem,” the younger girl reassured her.

They said their goodbyes and after Rose’s car disappeared behind the trees, Rey returned to the kitchen and took Maz’s cookbook down from its place on the shelf. She rarely had an occasion to really study the book. She either was too busy with home renovation or working under Finn’s guidance - which made sense, he knew both the recipes and the book better than she did.

This was the first time she could really focus on the cookbook and she quickly realized that, though there were many recipes, not even half of them were for food. Many pages and notes focused on things not even remotely connected with cooking or herbs - phases of the moon, different crystals and stones, cryptic drawings and diagrams she would expect to see on the set of “Supernatural”, not in a… cookbook. Rey turned a few more pages, sometimes unfolding additional sheets glued to the edge of the book, with more and more notes transcribed in small, neat handwriting.

Rey was trying to focus on finding the recipe for the remedy she needed, but with every turning page, her mind kept jumping from one topic to another, her astonishment only growing. If she didn’t knew it was Maz’s book, she would think it was some kind of occult mumbo-jumbo, but Maz never struck her as crazy. There must have been some kind of truth to it .

She stopped on the recipe for “Tea to Help with Depression”. It was rather elaborate, with moon water that had to be prepared a month in advance, a few rare herbs whose names were written only in Latin, but what really caught Rey’s eye was a note at the end, the ink somewhat less faded and written in the careful script Maz used as she got older, saying:

_“Convince them to go to the doctor. Tell them that it will only work  if taken together with Prozac.”_

Rey stared at it for a few heartbeats, then snorted. That was the Maz she knew.

As she focused on finding other gems like that one, she realised the book was full of them. It must have been created over the years - constantly evolving with the author adding or crossing out components or even whole paragraphs, gluing scraps of paper where needed, or simply adding notes wherever she found space for them. At first it looked messy, but as Rey started to analyse it, it began to make more and more sense. The book was never fully completed, a never-ending work in progress.

She didn’t know how much time she spent poring over the pages, but finally she reached the end - and she still hadn’t found the remedy she needed. She went back to the beginning, now trying to skim the pages quickly, looking only for the recipe, but she still couldn’t stop herself from admiring the small sketches of herbs or reading the clever notes Maz had added. Still she got nothing.

Rey closed the book with a frustrated groan and rested her forehead on the old leather cover.

“Where is it, Maz? Where did you put it?!” She whispered into the empty kitchen.

Then, on an impulse, she rose and opened the cookbook again. She turned a few pages, and there it was, sitting in the middle of the page. Rey suddenly felt… strange. Different. She was the last person to believe in the supernatural, even if she just read through what looked like a cross between a bullet journal and a book of spells, but she felt… guided. Like she didn’t know what to do, and then, all at once, she knew. As if someone took her hand and nudged her just a little - but it was enough.

Rey swallowed nervously. Then she took a deep, calming breath and shoved that thought to the back of her mind. She had work to do.

The recipe called for the flax oil, vitamin E, dried cramp bark and feverfew, beeswax, and evening primrose oil. After a short thought, Rey also took out a packet of white willow bark. She organized all the ingredients on the table, and decided to put her ring back on the chain, like she always did when she worked, before she started to measure out the required quantities into separate bowls.

She then put a small saucepan on the stove to melt the beeswax, keeping eye on it so it wouldn’t boil. In the meantime, she decided to put the herbs into the flax oil to let them soak. Ideally, she would leave them for a few days, but for some reason she felt the urgency to finish the ointment before Finn came back. She took two small bowls with dried plants, gathered the herbs into her palm, and carefully poured it into the oil. When she reached for the feverfew, she hesitated, furrowing her brows. It didn’t feel right. But the recipe called for the herb, and Finn always stressed how important it was to stick to the instructions.

And yet, she decided to leave out the feverfew, adding the white willow bark instead. This evening was already weird enough, so why not go with her instincts, just this once. If it came out wrong, they could always make another batch, right?

The mixture in the bowl felt a little unfinished, so she cradled it between her palms for a moment, then delicately moved the fluid in a circular motion to help the herbs mix with the oil. She held the bowl a little longer before setting the it aside and continuing with the rest of the preparations. It felt right, somehow, even if completely unnecessary. .

When the beeswax had melted, Rey set it aside to cool just a little, and in the meantime mixed the essential oils and added vitamin E. As she finally poured the wax in, she gently stirred it with a strangely shaped glass rod. When she felt it was mixed enough, she bent over the table to breathe in the aroma. It smelled just right, all she needed to do was get rid of the herb particles before it solidified. She looked around for one of the many linen tea towels Maz kept in her kitchen, but after a moment decided to take a fresh one from the drawer. She poured the mixture through it, and then wrung it out over a bowl to save as much oil as possible.

She smelled the oils once more. Even though the herbs spent only a few minutes soaking, their aroma had still permeated the tincture. She could distinguish the strong smell of cramp bark almost hiding the fresh and lively white willow, and, of course the strongest scent was the evening primrose. Rey was rather pleased with herself - not bad for the first remedy made entirely on her own.

She was just pouring the slowly cooling mixture into small jars when Finn arrived.

“Hey! Sorry I’m so late, I just went to the town to buy something for dinner, and it took me way longer when I stopped by Dobbu. I guess Rose has already left?” He asked as he took his jacket and winter shoes off in the hall.

“Yeah! I didn’t want to keep her too long, she’s got a busy day tomorrow!” Rey answered, not looking away from the jars.

“I get that. So, let’s…” Finn stopped suddenly at the entrance to the kitchen, mouth open in surprise. “Rey… um, what are you doing?” He asked with suspicion.

“Well, Rose’s neighbour asked her for the ointment for her aching joints - something about  spring coming soon - but we didn’t have any, so I made some!” She put away empty bowl and gestured proudly to the jars on the table, smiling brightly.

“But… but... “ Finn was evidently struggling with what he wanted to say. “But you should have waited for me!”

“Finn, I found the recipe in Maz’s book, and I managed just fine!” She showed him the book opened to the right page.

Finn came closer and quickly scanned the recipe and the herbs gathered on the table.

“You didn’t use the feverfew?”

Rey shrugged.“Well, no. I decided to use white willow, instead.”

“What?!” Finn’s voice was definitely panicked. “Rey, herbs can be dangerous, you cannot use them without thorough study of all the side effects and how they interact with one another!”

Rey furrowed her brows in confusion.

“I… I think I saw a note about the feverfew somewhere in there, when I was looking for the recipe, how it was dangerous and shouldn’t be used if a person had varicose veins, and the willow just… felt… good,” Rey winced hearing her own words. Finn had told her so many times that making remedies was a very precise work, and one shouldn’t stray from the recipe if they didn’t know their herbs through and through. And she was just a beginner. The realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. “Oh my God, you’re right, now it sounds so stupid!” She covered her face with both hands, tears pricking at her eyes.

She didn’t notice that Finn was standing there with his mouth agape, look of slow realization on his face.

She gave a defeated sigh, then mumbled, “I guess we should just throw it away, shouldn’t we?” She looked at the jars with a strange sense of grief with her heart. She almost couldn’t bear the thought of all that - the herbs, her work - going to waste.

Finn came closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey,” he said in a gentle voice. “I’ll check it, okay? Maybe we don’t have to throw it out, maybe it’s salvageable.” He smiled softly.

Rey sighed again.“Let’s just put it all away and start dinner, alright? I didn’t realise I was starving until you came back.”

Rey moved the utensils to the sink and Finn started putting back all the unused ingredients and closing the jars. He sniffed the last one before closing it and putting it away.

“Uh... Rey? How long did you soak the herbs?” He asked carefully.

“Oh, a few minutes,” she responded absentmindedly as she washed  the dishes.

Finn looked at the jars suspiciously, then carefully moved them to  the lowest, farthest shelf in the pantry, and just to be sure, concealed them with a stack of the lime and strawberry jam.

By the time he came back to the kitchen, the table was clean and Rey was giving him a small smile.

“So, what’s for dinner?” She asked with an attempt at a cheery tone.

“Something new, actually. Baked chicken breast with brown sugar and garlic. I’ve heard it’s divine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemon and rose tea - for happiness
> 
> evening primrose - if you’ll google evening primrose, you’ll find that it used mostly for fighting obesity and bringing luck in love. However, in phytotherapy this herb (as oil or in tinctures) is used to lower arthritis pain, fighting eczema, helping during therapy for multiple sclerosis, rheumatoid arthritis, and problems with circulation. Do not use (at all), if suffering from epilepsy.
> 
> cramp bark - used in decoctions, tinctures or lotions, used for fighting menstrual pains, cramps, arthritis, back pain, stomach spasms.
> 
> white willow - arthritis and joint inflammation (including back pain). Avoid, if allergic to aspirin.
> 
> feverfew - arthritis, fever, migraines, and headaches. It’s very dangerous if used by inexperienced healers. Raw or not enough prepared can cause canker sores. Do not use feverfew if you’ll taking warfarin or other blood-thinning meds. Never use, if pregnant.
> 
> The recipe for home-made ointment is very simple:  
> 1 cup organic olive or castor oil  
> 1 oz of desired dried herb blend  
> 1/2 oz beeswax  
> 1/4 tsp vitamin E  
> 1/4-1/2 tsp of desired essential oil blend
> 
> Heed Finn’s words: making herbal remedies is rather complicated, and if you do not know the herbs through and through, do not change recipes! You can harm yourself and others if you don’t take into consideration potential interactions and side effects. What is more - herbs can be used to help improve one’s health, but visit to the doctor should always come first!!! [Always check if your remedies interact with each other!](https://reference.medscape.com/drug-interactionchecker)
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out this fantastic grimoire!](http://herecomesthewitch.tumblr.com/post/157895559869/tips-on-grimoire-organization)
> 
>  
> 
> Some of the paint names are real, and you can have a look at them if you so wish, on the producer’s site:  
> [Happy Yellow](https://www.sniezka.pl/sklep/sniezka-satynowa-radosny-zolty-517-kolor-do-malowania.html)  
> [The Melody of Future ](https://www.sniezka.pl/sklep/sniezka-satynowa-melodia-przyszlosci-502-kolor-do-malowania.html)  
> [Discrete Gesture](https://www.sniezka.pl/sklep/sniezka-satynowa-dyskretny-gest-516-kolor-do-malowania.html)  
> [Honey Sweetness](https://www.sniezka.pl/sklep/sniezka-satynowa-miodowa-slodycz-519-kolor-do-malowania.html)  
> [Oriental Dance](https://www.sniezka.pl/sklep/sniezka-satynowa-orientalny-taniec-553-kolor-do-malowania.html)
> 
> [Baked Garlic Brown Sugar Chicken](http://thehealthierfoods.blogspot.com/2013/06/baked-garlic-brown-sugar-chicken.html) \- I usually use twice the amount of garlic and sugar :D


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has had enough, so after a brief consultation with a cookbook, she starts asking questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the time it took me to write this chapter - it turns out that a break up doesn't help in writing a lighthearted story this one is supposed to be. But everything looks a little better now, so I hope to update sooner :) I love you all and I hope you'll like this chapter too...
> 
> That being said, it wouldn't be created if not for two lovely ladies: [Raven_is_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_is_blue/pseuds/Raven_is_blue) who is my witch, my alpha and my best friend in these dark times ;) check out her [new fic about Hux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035563/chapters/37429775), it is awesome! And of course this text was beta read by [Erulisse17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse17/pseuds/Erulisse17), who gives the best writing advice and writes fantastic fics (seriously, check out [Steal Away With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257326/chapters/32881884)) <3

Rey woke up in the middle of the night after another strange, unsettling dream.

As usual, she couldn’t remember all of it, only a small glimpses and afterimages, but it left her uneasy, unsettled, and fully awake. After a few moments of turning over on the bed, trying to fall asleep again, she gave up and decided to go downstairs for a cup of tea.

The moon was hanging low over the horizon, basking the kitchen in its cold glow. It wasn’t much, but enough for her to decide not to turn on the lights, just light a candle. She set the electrical kettle on and took random tea leaves from all the mixes placed on the kitchen shelves. When the water boiled, she poured it in the cup and sat down by the kitchen table, breathing in the sweet smell of rose hips.

But it wasn’t only her dream that kept her from going back to sleep. Things had gotten… weird. After Maz’s death, Rey’s life was turned upside-down: she quit her job, moved back home, buried her grandmother and acquired new friends. In fact, she had now more friends than she’s ever had her whole life. She used to have only acquaintances, fellow students, flatmates, and co-workers, but she couldn’t trust anyone to let them close enough to get to know her better. Therapy helped, and then she met Armie, who was also a loner, albeit for different reasons. But now… now she had two, maybe even three (she couldn’t quite wrap her mind around Ben, yet, but at the same time that wasn’t that much of a stretch) real friends. People who offered their kindness and help, asking for nothing in return.

Changes were always hard for Rey, and the sheer amount of them lately left her a little numb, passive even. But that had to end, she had too much planned, too much to do, and she couldn’t let her life turned over wishes of a dead adopted relative, could she? And, on top of that, she had only Finn’s word and enigmatic guidances. Things were just getting weirder and weirder, and now she finally had enough time and energy to think about it. Strange how the middle of the night seemed like the perfect time to consider how weird her days were.

She frowned and sipped a little bit of tea, trying to sort out her thoughts.

First, probably the least important, were her dreams. Rey had never remembered any of her dreams, to the point that she started thinking of it as peculiar. True, she had never slept a lot and she had always been a light sleeper (constant feeling of danger did that to a person), but to never remember anything? Strange. But now, after she came back to the house, she started dreaming. She still couldn’t remember a lot, but even the small glimpses, shards of dreams that stayed with her throughout the day, were more than ever before. The things she could remember were usually very similar: stars, floating in the water, maybe on the surface of the lake, a great silence, like when she had her ears under water - they would appear together, but sometimes she remembered only one or two of them. What was interesting, though, even if the feeling of uneasiness lingered and stayed, was that she had never been so well rested and had never slept so deeply before in her life. Rey was sure of only one thing - her dreams were not nightmares.

She didn’t even know if she could do anything about it, so she decided to abandon that train of thought and consider something she could act on: Finn’s strange behaviour.

Rey hadn’t known him for very long, and she didn’t know how he behaved before Maz’s death, but she had to say that objectively, he was acting weird - especially around Maz’s book. He was overprotective of it, and at the same time, very eager to use it - but only as long as he was the one reading, choosing the recipes, and leading their small team. Especially after she made that unfortunate ointment, he did almost everything he could to keep Rey’s attention away from the book, short of locking it away or just hiding from her.

She stood up and went to the shelf, where the book was standing among other cookbooks. She never noticed before, but none of the others really looked like they have been used, and she couldn’t remember Granny ever using any other cookbook. It was special, and now she was just beginning to understand that it was so much more than just a cookbook. All the other notes, drawings, recipes that Maz had put in there… So many of the remedies were corrected and adjusted over and over, and all of them came with a set of varying symbols in the margins, as if they were additional instructions. She touched the spine of the book, letting her fingertips smooth over the old leather. She just knew that all the answers were in there, if she just knew how to look, what to look for.

She breathed deeply, took her mug of tea, extinguished the candle and stood by the window, observing the stars, drinking and thinking.

She just didn’t know what to think. She needed guidance, some sort of advice, to help her understand all of this.

Like with the ointment for Rose’s neighbour. Finn noticeably freaked out when she told him what she did. He overreacted and Rey couldn’t understand why. It didn’t help that she also couldn’t understand her own actions that day. Why did she think she could change the recipe so drastically? Why was the oil so… potent, even though she should have kept the herbs in it for at least a few more hours? And what was that strange feeling of being guided when she was looking for the recipe? It was all so bizarre, she couldn’t wrap her head around it.

Though she had to admit, the feeling of someone guiding her was kind of nice. Giving in, listening to her feelings, going with her instincts, when she was making the ointment - that was new and yet felt so very right. She never felt anything like that when she worked with Finn, with his obsessive attention to the recipes and rules that she didn’t know and couldn’t understand.

She was getting frustrated with his behaviour. He was always dodging her questions, trying to change the subject as soon as possible. He was so helpful, he tried so hard to assist her with everything, but he never let her do anything on her own. He always organised their work so that even though she touched all the ingredients, she was never fully in charge of a project from start to finish. She was sure he didn’t mean ill, but that didn’t make it easier to understand what exactly what they were doing.

Rey’s eyes wandered to Granny’s book and she remembered how it seemed to assist her last time. Maybe if she concentrated…

She set the book on the table, lit the candle and sat down, gaze locked on the worn leather binding.

“Okay, let’s do this,” she murmured, taking a long, calming breath; trying to clear her mind, to focus. After exhaling slowly, she opened the tome to a random page.

She quickly scanned the page: a beautiful picture of a night sky, one recipe for a calming tea, a few more to encourage deep sleep (two crossed out completely, another one with additional changes), and a paragraph titled ‘Lucid Dreams’.

“Ughh, no, that’s not… I need an explanation.” Rey huffed with irritation.

She closed the book, then opened it again.

Both pages were covered with notes concerning lucid dreaming - preparation, keeping a dream journal, something called a ‘reality check’, and so on. There was also another recipe for calming tea. Rey scowled at it.

“I don’t need to calm down. I need answers, damn it,” She hissed through clenched teeth.

She took the last sip of her tea, closed book again, and tried to enter that strange, open state, a little bit meditation-like, just like the time with the ointment. Taking a few calming breaths, she closed her eyes and put her hand on the book cover, feeling the warmth of the leather.

“Please, help me.” She almost begged.

When she felt she was ready, she blindly flipped the book open once again.

She opened her eyes and…

“Oh for fuck's sake! Seriously?!”

Another recipe for calming tea, and another page of methods for lucid dreaming. This time with advice to wake up repeatedly during the night, then fall asleep again. There were some additional notes on helpful techniques, like meditation and supplements.

Rey leaned against the backrest of the chair, crossed her arms, scowling at the book and gritting her teeth for a few minutes.

“Okay, noted. I’ll try. But tomorrow I’m making Finn talk, and he won’t stop spilling until I’m satisfied with his answers! And no, I don’t think I’ll try this method, let’s get back to the previous one.” She said forcefully, still glaring at the old tome.

She took a deep breath and closed the book, opened it without a thought to the first method of lucid dreaming (called ‘Dream Awareness Techniques’), then made herself some chamomile tea (it worked both as a calming and sleep-inducing brew), then put a bookmark in place, extinguished the candle and took it all to her room. She still had a few hours before Finn woke up, she might as well try some techniques for lucid dreaming if the book thought it was that important.

***

Rey woke up from her dream a few seconds before her alarm went off. She quickly got up and reached for the notebook she had decided to keep by her bed. Of course, she couldn't remember a thing from her dream, but just in case she did, she was ready. She thought that there might have been a moment of clarity during the dream, but it was probably just her wishful thinking. She noted it down all the same. Padding softly down to the kitchen, she rinsed her cup and made herself another, this time with rose petals.

She had already been sitting by the table for a few minutes, contemplating the closed book in front of her, when a still sleepy Finn entered the kitchen.

He looked at her, the book, and again at her face, and gulped audibly, waking up instantly. But his face quickly hardened in resolve, so he passed by, going for the kettle to prepare himself a cup of coffee.

Rey observed him in silence.

“Scrambled eggs or omelette?” He asked stiffly.

“Either is fine.”

Finn pursed his lips.

“Fine.” He repeated.

He busied himself by the stove, making their breakfast, trying to ignore her piercing gaze.

“So, I was thinking, maybe you’d like to clean up the garage a bit? Maz let it become a little cluttered…” He suggested in a tone that was meant to be light, but failed miserably.

“Fine.” She was irritated that he was still ignoring everything, and determined to wait him out.

“Fine.”

Rey observed him a little longer. When Finn took a deep breath, she was hoping that he was ready, but instead he only asked, “Well, I don’t know how about you, but I cannot wait for some warmer weather. You know, it’d be great to be able to finally swim in the lake, and all…” his voice faltered when he turned around and met her frustrated stare.

“Finn.”

“I know, it will be at least until May, before…” If Rey wasn’t so fed up, she would be impressed. He was trying very, very hard to change the subject. But she had had enough.

“Finn!” She didn’t quite raise her voice, but there was enough force in it that he shrank a little.

He sighed with resignation, turned off the stove and sat down opposite her.

“So.” He said when she didn’t react, just observed him from above the rim of her mug.

“So.” Rey responded. She didn’t want to make it any easier for him, but frankly, she didn’t know how to start.

Finn still wasn’t meeting her eyes.

And Rey just snapped.

“Finn… What on Earth is going on? What is this book? How come when I talk to it, it… reacts? Why do I feel so weird whenever I touch things, or make things? Why did the oil react with the herbs in so fast? Why do I suddenly have dreams, when I’ve never, NEVER ever had them before?...” As soon as she started asking, she couldn’t stop until she ran out of breath.

Finn opened his mouth to answer, but she interrupted, “No, Finn, no. I haven’t finished. We just met, and I like you, but you’ve been acting just too fucking weird, and don’t try to deny it. Every time I try to ask politely about anything, you either dodge my questions or tell me some nonsense, and none of it adds up. If you don’t explain yourself right now, if you don’t explain what on Earth is happening right now, I…” she hesitated, but only for a moment, “Well, I’ll find someone to replace you, and I will find my answers. I don’t care if you like it or not.”

She could see him clenching his teeth, and for a moment she was afraid that she really would have to fulfil her threat, but after a second he seemed to relax gradually. He looked up at her, trying to find the right words, and Rey waited.

Finn startled her, laughing suddenly.

“I guess this is my Hagrid moment, huh?” He joked shaking his head.

Rey tilted her head, her brows furrowing. “What?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t watched the Harry Potter movies.” He said, frowning at her.

“Of course I have. And I read all the books. I’m not a barbarian!” Her tone was full of indignation. “Still, I don’t understand what does that have to do with anything…”

He chuckled, not looking at her, but gazing into his cup with a strange smile.

“Well, you remember when Hagrid meets Harry for the first time, he says ‘ You’re a wizard, Harry’. So, it’s my turn to tell you:” Finn raised his eyes and looked into hers, “You’re a witch, Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosehip tea - helps to focus, stops from distracting oneself, improves memory and contains good levels of A, K and C vitamins.
> 
> The instructions on lucid dreaming were based on [this](http://thesilverwitch.tumblr.com/post/111703997001/how-to-lucid-dream) post.
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please let me know in the comments - they really do motivate any author and lately I have been in quite a need for hearing nice things ^__^"


	7. The Assent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Bed, Breakfast, and Black Magic:  
> Finn raised his eyes and looked into hers, “You’re a witch, Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> I am so sorry.  
> Truth to be told, when I started writing this story I channelled a lot of myself - my happiness, the places I was at - into it. And then all of that.. crashed. So it was hard to get back to it, but I somehow managed to write the previous chapter. And then started this one, before I had to stop and just couldn't pick it up.  
> I'm kind of better now? Life still isn't easy, but I'm also writing other things - if you, just like me, just cannot wait for Hux to appear in this story, you can learn about his and Rey's backstory [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981089/chapters/39913248). I'm still thinking about the last piece for this, the engagement. I also wrote a [Hogwarts AU Reyux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785211), which is my absolute favourite. Try it out, it's cute.  
> What now? I already know what happens in the next chapter, then we'll see. I have an outline of the plot, I just need to decide on some things, and of course, ask my gorgeous friends for advice. Like [Raven_is_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_is_blue/pseuds/Raven_is_blue), who always gives best witchy and life advice and was of great help to me this winter. I wish all of you had friends like her in your lives!  
> This chapter, as always (because I have more luck than sense) was beta-ed by [Erulisse17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse17/pseuds/Erulisse17) who turns all fics into gold, and is a brilliant writer herself - go and read her fics, children! If there is something wrong in this fic it's because I didn't listen to her :D  
> The moodboard was made by Aszka, because apparently, I am a lucky lady and she didn't lose hope for this fic, asking from time to time for a new chapter until I actually finished it.
> 
> ATTENTION!  
> This chapter contains brief mentions of blood magic and blood cult - they are in no way graphic, but there are scars mentioned, too. It starts just after Rey asks “So, how do you know about magic?” and ends before she says “Did Maz…”. It shouldn't be triggering, but I'd rather be safe than sorry :)  
> I love you all and thank you for keeping up with my bullshit!

“WHAT?! Are you crazy?” Rey shrieked.

Finn only smiled.

“Come on, Rey. The fact that you started asking these questions means you know something is… let’s say, out of the ordinary.” Lowering his eyes back to his cup, he shrugged. “You wanted the truth. This is your answer.”

“But… How? I don’t even believe in magic!”

Finn pursed his lips, eyes narrowing.

“What do you want me to say? I can’t prove it to you. Maz asked me to help you adjust and take her place. She somehow forgot to mention that you don’t know anything about the Craft, or even your own talent. So imagine my surprise when you come back and have no clue about any of this. You don’t even recognize a grimoire - because it’s not a cookbook, Rey - or a wand,” he gestured to the bunch of weird rods standing innocently on the window sill. 

“So then I, the most ordinary human with no magical talent whatsoever, am left to break news to you. What was I supposed to say? ‘ _ Oh, by the way, your grandma was a witch and now it’s your turn to take over’.  _ You’d think I’m insane. I’d think I’m insane if I didn’t know better.” 

With a strong push, Finn got up from his chair. “If you didn’t think I was crazy, you’d ask for proof which I can’t give you. So I decided to wait. I, uh, manoeuvred you into place, got you involved in the basics and hoped that something would happen. I’m sorry, but I just… kind of panicked, I guess.” He took a breath, as if to rant more, but suddenly, his eyes met hers and just like that, all his frustration evaporated and he sat down.

For a long moment, Rey didn’t know what to say.

“Okay,” she finally managed. “Okay. So, it’s not a cookbook. Right?”

Finn nodded.

“Are you… Do you still want to help me?” She asked shyly.

“Of course,” was his sullen response.

“Good.” Clearing her throat, she asked, “So, how do you know about magic?”

Finn sighed and rubbed his forehead, “Well, I already told you about the people I ran away from. They were a blood cult.”

She winced.

“I thought they were a mob, or a drug cartel or something”

“Well, that too. But mainly, they were using blood, human blood, to gain power and perform magic rituals. And big ones, at that.”

It took Rey a moment to wrap her mind about that.

“And you…?” She didn’t even know how to ask about it.

“And I provided them with blood.” With a shamed expression, he raised his arm and rolled up his sleeve, baring his forearm for the first time in Rey’s memory.

It was covered with parallel scars.

“So, yeah. They promised us - the donors - greatness. That they would change the world for us, and for others like us, so that nobody would ever suffer poverty, hunger, or mistreatment. They just needed to… well, take over. And that we were the most important and cherished part of the organization because we were the source. Thanks to our sacrifices they would be able to complete their work.” Distaste dripped from every word. 

“But after a while, I got weaker and weaker, and then I discovered that some were sacrificing not only their blood, but also their lives. They weren’t helping people, they were killing people. That was when I ran.” He swallowed. “And when I told you I was afraid they would find me… it’s because they could if they wanted. Until Maz took me and hid me from them, one locating spell was all they’d need to track me down. I guess they didn’t care, or I was moving quickly enough, I don’t know.”

Rey was staring at him, shaken and pale at the very thought of such practices. Suddenly, she opened her eyes wider at a new thought, her body suddenly stiff with the tension.

“Did Maz…” she gestured vaguely to his arm.

“Goddess, no! She would never… Listen, there are many paths of magic, different sources of power, I probably don’t even know half of them, but her ways - yours - probably couldn’t be further from that.”

Slowly exhaling, she relaxed.

“Good. I don’t know if I could ever do that.” She made a monumental effort not to stare at his arm, then finally decided to change the subject. “So, what exactly are my ways?”

“Well, basically, what we’ve already been doing, what you know Maz did - making herbal remedies, giving good advice, taking care of the garden and the house, helping people, observing a few magical holidays, and generally keeping the post.” He shrugged.

“What do you mean, keeping the post?”

It took him a moment to find the right words.

“Well, you see… this place, this lake, is special. Very old and full of magic. Witches have been here for centuries, living in huts and houses, creating a kind of… sanctuary. You don’t really have to do anything special, at least usually. Just being here is enough. When you first came, did Maz take you to the lake?” 

“Yes. She scared me a little, I thought she was crazy. But then… nothing strange happened, and I kind of forgot about it.”

Finn hummed.

“She did that with me too. She told me that the lake will keep me safe.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both deep in their memories.

“So,” Rey finally broke the silence, “no fireworks? No flying on a broom, magic duels, talking cats?”

That earned her a snort from her friend.

“No, nothing like that.”

“Naked dancing in the moonlight?” She tried, hoping to get a smile from her friend.

“It’s not forbidden, just tell me when not to leave a house.” He rubbed his eyes tiredly, hiding a grin behind his hand.

“Ok, but seriously - all that stuff they show in Sabrina, and Harry Potter - are they impossible?” She asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

“Well…” Finn hesitated, “No, it’s not impossible. But… you have to remember that every magic comes at a price. If you want to delicately nudge reality to adjust it, to change it just a little, then the price is low. It only costs you the time it takes to prepare the spell, the ingredients, and the effort of casting. But if you want to do something big, something spectacular, you’d need more. Sometimes it’s blood, either yours or someone else’s. If it’s big enough, it might demand a life: either taken or freely given. It all depends, and to be frank - I don’t know much about it and I don’t want to, really. And anyway, that’s not how Maz did things.” 

Rey thought about it for a little more.

“So, um… How is this supposed to work? I mean, how do I learn about magic?”

“There are a lot of books in the basement,” he suggested. “Although Maz didn’t really have any use for them since most things she needed were already in her grimoire. Which really is where you should start. She condensed all her knowledge and experience there.”

Crossing her arms, Rey scowled at the book.

“Yeah, it doesn’t want to work with me. Even when I’m asking, it just… I don't know, it acts as if it knew better what I needed. Bumptious thing.”

Finn chuckled and leaned his chin on his hands.

“You’re just not used to it. And vice versa. It’s Maz’s book, so it might be imbued with her… essence. So if you want it to work with you,  you should probably start with accepting your position.”

Rey started. “Wait, what?”

She has never seen somebody roll his eyes as hard as Finn at that moment.

“Maz might want you to do it, and might have manoeuvred both of us into this situation, but you have to actually accept it for it to… take. You can’t be coerced or tricked into it. It has to be your decision.”

“How do I do that?”

Finn met her with his calm stare.

“No clue. Maybe look for it in the grimoire. Or, I don’t know, go to the lake, and just tell it that you’re accepting the job. You are, aren’t you?” He asked with hope in his voice.

Eyes wide, she froze for a moment.

“I… I think so? Do I even have a choice? I mean, if you are right - if Granny was right - I have these powers, and I doubt they’re just going to go away. What happens if I didn’t acknowledge them, didn’t use them?” She looked at Finn expectantly, but his only answer was a shrug. 

Taking a breath, Rey glanced around at the warm room. “I do want to stay here and run the place, so I guess I can take on all the… other responsibilities as well.” 

He smiled warmly.

“You’ll figure it out, eventually.”

“Yeah, I hope so,” Rey answered with a slight smile.

They sat in the contemplative silence for a moment, until a yawn escaped her. Finn didn’t even try to hide his snicker. 

“Oh, shut up. I had a difficult night. You’re on your own today, I’m going back to bed. See you at lunch.”

***

After a few hours of alternating between reading the grimoire and trying to fall asleep, Rey was finally lured downstairs by the faint smell of Finn’s cooking. Once she had scarfed down a quick lunch, she made up her mind, put on a shawl and some sturdy boots and walked down to the lake with purposeful strides.

As she reached the shore, her steps slowed and she started looking around with a frown. She wrapped the shawl around herself a little tighter, but she instantly knew she couldn’t stay long - the wind blowing from the lake was unbearable, and of course, she didn’t bring her jacket. She glared at the lake angrily.

“You don’t take it easy on me, do you?” she asked. “Neither did Maz. But I’m here to stay, you understand? I accept!” She almost shouted the last words. 

Of course, there was no answer, only howling of the wind. What else did she expect? 

“I accept,” she repeated, this time barely audible.

Then she turned back and returned to the house. Even though she was outside only for a moment, it was enough for the chill to seep to her bones. Rey decided that what she needed was a hot bath - it will help her get warm and relax. She wasn’t planning on doing anything other than relaxing that day anyway.

She rushed upstairs, filled the tub and added an elderflower essential oil to the water to help her mind settle. When the bath was ready, she quickly undressed and jumped in. After only a few minutes, she started to regret not bringing a book with her - she was a rather active person, and she found herself quickly getting bored with sitting in a bathtub, doing nothing.

“Okay, Rey, relax. Relax. Breathe in, breathe out…” She tried to remember Maz’s advice on meditation and breathing.

It took her a few minutes to find the right rhythm, and only a couple more to fall asleep.

***

Rey was floating - she could feel herself suspended in water. It was neither hot nor cold, only giving her a vague sense of motion around her. She opened her eyes and saw only green. The same green of the deep lake. After a moment she realised she was slowly sinking, her gaze focused towards the unseen bottom of the lake, the sun’s rays refracting through the water above her. Even though she had always been frightened of this lake - scared of its depth, its temperature, its haunting sounds - now she felt only peace. 

The sense of comfort surrounding her, Rey allowed the water to guide her body deeper and deeper. The last rays of the sun dimmed, then disappeared entirely, leaving her in total darkness. The waters around her became colder and colder, but never crept into her bones, as if she was protected. Finally, the movement stopped, and she waited - but nothing happened. 

So she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And then, in one powerful wave, the visions came, attacking all her senses. 

Fire, full of heat and spice. 

Dark brown eyes, tender and sad. 

A forest, calm and smelling of summer and sun and grass.

Green eyes, love and promises. 

Water, quietly washing over the shores, radiating peace and tranquillity .

Caramel eyes, old and wise, full of understanding and pride. 

Black clouds, menacing, gathering, closing in,  bringing an air of rage and petrichor . 

Ice-blue eyes. Frightening and frightened, hateful and... dead. 

Stars in the sky, familiar and yet unknown.

Then the visions started breaking, coming to her in bits and pieces, too fast to register more than a whirlwind and chaos. And danger.

Rey couldn't take any more, overwhelmed and overstimulated, she started fighting, struggling against the embrace that kept her safe before, now suffocating her, and suddenly, her head broke the water’s surface. She opened her eyes - she didn’t realise they were closed - and saw the sky full of stars, more than she had ever seen, more than was possible. She kept herself afloat for as long as she could, taking in the sky and the stars before the water reached for her again, and she sank back into the cold darkness.

***

Rey resurfaced again, this time in her own bathtub. While she was waking up, some of the water got to her nose, so she spent a good minute trying to get rid of it, coughing and blowing her nose. When she finally calmed down, she rested her forehead on the edge of the tub and laughed quietly.

“I guess that means I got the job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this fic, please leave a comment - I not only love hearing what you think, but also it motivates me so so much for writing :)

**Author's Note:**

> I think there is a need for a short disclaimer.  
> A lot of the magic things I will use to build this world, especially the way Maz and Rey use their magic, is based on real beliefs of real people. One of them is helping me write this piece. I respect their beliefs and admire them a lot. I think the world with magic is a more beautiful place.  
> I myself am not of them.  
> There is place for magic and there is place for science. With care you can use herbs and/or spells to improve your wellbeing, but that shouldn’t stop you from seeing the doctor if the situation demands it. And as a responsible human being I will also represent that conviction in my work, hopefully combining those two approaches even in my work of fiction.  
> Vaccines do not cause autism.  
> You cannot cure cancer by keeping diluted hydrogen peroxide in your mouth for five minutes every morning.  
> You cannot cure everything with vitamin C.  
> If you’re ill, you should go to the doctor. Take your meds, but if they cause any additional problems - contact your doctor immediately. Use herbs with care - they too can harm you.  
> If I offended any of you - I am sorry. But this is a very, very important matter to me.


End file.
